


Hiccups

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [42]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo's snogging session gets a cute interruption.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Hiccups

George gently kissed Ringo, holding him close. Ringo’s lips parted, and—

“ _Hic_.”

George jerked away. _That_ wasn’t what he expected to hear.

“Sorry,” Ringo mumbled, covering his mouth. “I guess I— _hic_ —have the— _hic_ —I have the—”

“Shh,” George said, biting back laughter. “It’s perfectly obvious what you have.”

“We can— _hic_ —power through,” Ringo said, leaning in. But as their lips met, he jolted with another hiccup.

George wheezed, clutching Ringo’s shoulder. “You can’t even— _hah!_ —get a sentence out. You honestly thought we could— _hic_.”

Ringo gasped, and George froze.

“…You gave them to me, you arse!”

**Author's Note:**

> According to google, hiccups can sometimes be induced by laughter, so that's the "logic" I'm sticking with, lol.


End file.
